


A Night in Hasetsu

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mutual Pining, Otabek has feelings, Young Love, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yurio has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: The two boys got a little touchy, holding hands here and there and the one peck to the cheek Yurio gave him when they said goodbye, but nothing more than that. Yurio was in heaven with Otabek, but their lack of communication on what they were always gnawed on the back of his mind.That ends tonight.





	A Night in Hasetsu

**Author's Note:**

> First time genuinely writing Otayuri, tell me how I did in the comments and your favorite part! 
> 
> Mistakes are mine

Yurio still couldn’t believe he got Otabek to fly to Japan with him. It was one of those rare times when everyone’s schedule was seemingly free, which is what prompted this trip to Hasetsu. Otabek flew to Saint Petersburg and met Victor, Yuuri, and Yurio at the airport to fly to Japan together.

Yuuri missed his family and so did Victor. Although his time in Hasetsu for Hot Springs On Ice wasn’t the best, Yurio still fell in love with the little seaside town. The beach, the waterfalls, and the cherry blossoms in spring. But what he missed the most was the Katsuki’s pork cutlet bowls and the onsen itself. He couldn’t wait for Otabek to experience all these things and explore Hasetsu all over again with him.

It gave the young Russian butterflies just thinking about it all. But these butterflies had nothing on the ones that swarmed in his belly when Otabek emerged from his room with his yukata on. The robe fit nicely on him, the crimson color beautiful with his warm skin tone.

Noticing Yurio’s stare made Otabek feel a little odd,

“How does it look, am I wearing it correctly?”

Catching himself with a blush, Yurio looked down quickly, turning on his feel where he was standing in the hallway.

“Da, that’s correct.”

He started walking towards the main room where they were to be eating dinner, heavy footsteps following him.

During last season Yurio developed a crush on Otabek, liking the bad boy the moment he sat on the back of his bike. Otabek opening up to him about Yurio’s influence, and their shared past made him fall for him though.

 They got closer after that during the season, Yurio even incorporating Otabek in his “Welcome to the Madness” exhibition skate. Which, for the record, may have made Yakov lose his mind but that was the most freedom Yurio had ever felt.

The two boys got a little touchy, holding hands here and there and the one peck to the cheek Yurio gave him when they said goodbye, but nothing more than that. Yurio was in heaven with Otabek, but their lack of communication on _what_ they were always gnawed on the back of his mind.

Before Yurio could get the chance to get brave enough to talk about it, they were both on flights home, the season having ended. Sure, he could have FaceTimed the Kazakh or even called him but with Otabek it’s all about watching his expressions and his body language to know how he really feels. Yurio knows this much, which is why he had to torture himself, waiting until they were in person.

He is going to tell Otabek tonight. About everything, even the embarrassing parts like how Yurio dreams about them riding his motorcycle all the time, wind in his hair.

Walking into the main room Yurio cringed, watching the piggy and the old man making goo goo eyes at each other, nearly in each other’s laps at the table. _God,_ he thinks, _I hope Beka and I never get that bad._

A smile twitched across his face, feeling the taller man come up behind him, making the hairs along his neck and arms stand on end with goosebumps.

_Heh, but then again maybe it wouldn’t be so terrible._

As soon as Yuuri’s parents sat the pork cutlet bowls in front of them, Yurio smacked his down in minutes. Asking politely for more from Mama Katsuki, Yurio heard Victor cheer from the other table as a bottle of wine was uncorked with a loud pop.

_Great, maybe they’ll both get drunk and leave Beka and I alone tonight._

The blond turned his head, wanting to gauge Otabek’s reaction to the delicious bowl. The older skater was dragging his chopsticks through it, expressionless but curiosity in his eyes. Yurio couldn’t help himself, resting an arm on his shoulder, half draping himself over him.

“It’s really good Beka,” Yurio whispered, wanting to test the waters as he watched the him take a bite, “Yuuri says it’s what gives him his _Eros.”_

Otabek nearly choked at Yurio’s words, cropped eyebrows raised in surprise.

The young Russian snorted, the embarrassing sound lost to the chime of Yuuri’s giggles at something Victor said.

Bowls and a bottle of wine later, Yuuri and Victor excused themselves, laughing at how tipsy they both were all the way to their room, arms wrapped around each other.

Yurio looked to Otabek, seeing his barely-there grin at the engaged couple stumbling through the hallway, sharing a kiss before going in their room.

“Hey,” Yurio started, the sound echoing in the room as the two were alone, “You want to watch a movie or something?”

The older boy turned his head, eyes meeting those of a soldier. He could smell the minty soap the smaller Russian used, the scent his favorite smell now. Otabek wasn’t blind, he could see the near constant pink tint to Yurio’s cheeks, the hope glimmering in those powerful eyes.

“I’d love to,” he said, voice an octave lower than usual; it’s the effect Yurio has over him.

They both got up, moving to the lounge. It was late now, the onsen closed, Victor and Yuuri being the last ones to have made it to their room.

Fetching the remote to figure out the channels, Yurio turned off the lights, the tv being bright enough to somewhat see. He could see Otabek perfectly though, always attentive to him. Yurio thought it sounded stupid but he was sure he’d be able to see Otabek even with his eyes closed.

They settled for a Japanese movie that had English subtitles. Yurio cursed inwardly as he realized it was a cheesy love story, making this even more awkward.

He fidgeted for twenty minutes before deciding to strike up _the_ conversation. He turned his head slightly, to peek at the boy next to him. Yurio nearly jumped when he realized those dark eyes were trained on him, the softest the Russian has ever seen them.

His breath hitched as Otabek was slowly leaning forward, his body doing the same on its own.

He closed his eyes as he felt a hand cup his jaw, lips a breath away when all of the sudden he heard a snicker.

“Yurio! Why are all the lights off!” Victor drawled, still tipsy, but giving an all-knowing smile as he flicked the lights on.

_Fuck!_

Otabek pulled back quickly, going red at the cackles Yuuri let out from where he was safely standing behind his tall fiancé.

Yurio ground his teeth, anger flaring. He doesn’t know how he did it without yelling, but in a calm voice he asked, “Can I talk to you both in the hallway?”

Victor’s eyes danced with mirth, thinking of all the times Yurio did something similar when Yuuri and him were first getting together.

Getting brave, Yuuri leaned around Victor, smug as ever, “Okay,we came join you two to watch this _romantic_ movie?” 

The two older skaters started backing up slowly, trying not to break out in laughter as Yurio got up, stomping towards, hands balled up in fists to where they were standing in the doorway. As soon as they were out of Otabek’s sight, Victor started whisper yelling at Yuuri, “ _go, go, go!”_ pushing him to give him a head start to dodge the flying slipper Yurio had thrown. They took off sprinting as best as they could, bumping into each other laughing while holding their breath, trying to mind the other guests. Yuuri squealed when he heard Yuri’s featherlight running, flying down the hallway on their tail.

They crashed into their bed, gasping and laughing as they heard the sliding door be thrown open behind them.

Yurio began pelting them with pillows, cursing in Russian as they just kept laughing breathlessly with each smack.

"Sorry we messed up your," Victor gasped for air watching a pillow nail Yuuri in the face, "Netflix and Chill!"

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sorta bad for Otayuri's moment being stolen haha
> 
> Yurio always looks at Beka, he just doesn’t realize that Otabek has always seen him, especially back then when they were kids.  
> Otabek's eyes on Yuri confirms he is just as gone for the blond. It’s Yurio’s feelings that make him want to watch Otabek all the time, Beka doing the same but he’s more shy about it.
> 
> check out my other works, come scream with me [ here!](https://www.twitter.com/notunsp00kable) on my twitter
> 
> [ the official art that inspired this fic](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable/status/1091569766593003520)
> 
> Also hi, this is me begging for validation through kudos and comments


End file.
